


Reluctant Hero

by rufferto



Series: Always An Alpha [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, dubious romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter finds Stiles in a predicament and propositions him.He's mostly kidding*Part of my Peter Hale Week Warmup Series.*





	

Stiles wheezed and panted as he held himself up against the tree. The others were long gone. It wasn’t that they forgot he couldn’t run as fast as they could, it was just that they forgot. He grimaced at the realization and wished he could actually use a gun. He’d taser himself if he had a taser so he was stuck with a baseball bat and a cellphone as his primary modes of defense. In case of imminent death, dial a werewolf. Pfft, he didn’t need them. He had his brain. Except that sometimes? Sometimes he was as dumb as box of rocks and didn’t look where he was going.

That’s how he was in this predicament. Dammit. 

He had activated a trip-wire and was now caught. He had to stay plastered against the tree in order to avoid getting skewered by a precariously dangling mechanism held in place by one small rope that hadn’t snapped due to Stiles’ quick thinking. But now he was stuck. If he moved, he’d be dead and since he wasn’t a werewolf he’d also really be dead. 

Maybe someone would figure out Stiles wasn’t with them and come back for him. Unfortunately that meant that they might trigger the trap and well, lights out. He would be up there in the sky with all the curly fries he could eat. That didn’t sound so bad, actually. 

One minute passed, two minutes passed. He could feel hysteria coming on. 

“Calm down, Stiles.” A voice purred from the shadows. “You’re heart’s beating way too fast.”

“Oh fuck me,” Stiles swore under his breath. 

“If you insist.” Peter Hale sauntered into the moonlight and smirked at the teenager’s predicament. “But I’d rather you be breathing if it’s all the same to you.” 

“Shut up and help me!” Stiles glared at Peter. 

“Now that’s not very nice.” Peter tsked. “What’s in it for me?” 

The fact that Peter looked very much like he was enjoying watching Stiles about to become stiles-kabob annoyed the eighteen year old out of his panic attack. 

“The fulfillment of a selfless act of heroism?” Stiles offered.

“It’s a wonder you’ve lived this long.” Peter laughed dryly. “Not good enough, try again.”

“Fine, what does the local resurrected psychopathic murderer want in return for saving the best friend of the True Alpha’s life?” 

“I resent that, I’m a reformed psychopath.” Peter corrected against a nearby tree. "Think hard, Stiles.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles stared at him and managed to clue in. He wasn't as dumb as he looked. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.”  
  
“But I’m-” Stiles gestured helplessly. 

“Yes, you are.” 

“You like girls.” Stiles stammered. “There’s evidence! You dated Scott’s mom, you seduced Lydia.” 

“I hardly think what I did amounts to seduction, Stiles. We barely kissed. All I did was charm her so she’d do what I wanted.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Well?” 

“Wait, what exactly am I agreeing to?”  
  
Peter pointed out. “I’ve got things to do, make up your mind.” 

“But I’m-” Stiles ran both hands through his hair. “So fucked.”

“Only if you’re lucky.” Peter chuckled. When Stiles turned beet red he laughed long and hard. “You’re too easy. Of course I’m going to help you, you idiot.”  Without further ado he proceeded to do exactly that and freed an embarrassed Stiles from his predicament.  “There, all better. Go now, annoy like the wind. Your Alpha’s probably wondering where he lost you.”

Stiles looked Peter up and down. “You actually helped.”

“Of course I did.” Peter sounded bored now. 

Stiles wasn’t sure where he was getting the bravado from but he knew he was going to ride this while it lasted. With a bold swish of his eyes he took in Peter’s appearance. Black v-neck, snug jeans, thick muscular torso, thighs to die for and that fantastic ass. Stiles could only dream of having an ass like that. Sure, he was a whole package of evil but Stiles wasn’t exactly full of straight and narrow tendencies. What was there not to like? He might have drooled a little.

Peter noticed his interest with a quirk of his eyebrow. “You wouldn’t actually survive a night with me Stiles.”

“I think you’d be surprised.” Stiles challenged. 

“You’d be crying in pain five minutes in.” Peter scoffed. 

“Who says you’re on top?” Stiles lifted his head with a cheeky smirk. 

Peter showed his claws demonstratively. 

“Good point,” Stiles nodded. “So back to the topic on hand. You’d actually want to do that with me?” 

“That never was a real topic, Stiles.” Peter snorted. “But since you put it so bluntly. Yes.”

“You could have _anyone_. Why me?”  
  
“Contrary to most I actually prefer my partners to be intelligent. If I wanted to fuck you it would be because your brain is a turn on, Stiles.”  Peter shrugged. 

“You want to fuck me for my brain?” Stiles blinked, “Kinky. And flattering.” He grinned widely in sudden realization. “I can’t believe Peter Hale wants to fuck me.” 

“Would you keep your voice down?!” Peter snarled. “The others might  _ hear _ you. I said _ if  _ you idiot.”

“Nah, you totally want to fuck me.” Stiles gave a gleeful grin. “I own your werewolf ass now! Ow…. ow…ow! Cut it out!”

Peter tweaked his ear once and let it go and gave an annoyed sound. “I should have left you where I found you asshole.”

Stiles gave an affronted huff, “I thought you just said I had a sexy brain?”

“Forget everything I said. You are not sexy at all and Stiles get the hell out of my personal space!” 

Since Peter didn’t shove him away immediately Stiles remained where he was, reached up and kissed the wolf. Peter gave a sharp whimper under the assault which Stiles pressed forward. He gripped hold of Peter’s jacket and kept kissing him. At first Peter was too surprised to participate but he soon warmed up to it. It was sweet and Stiles tasted like fresh apples. Peter almost let it overwhelm him until he remembered just exactly what they should be doing and firmly pushed Stiles away. 

Stiles scowled at him and stepped away. “I don’t like you.” He snapped as he started to head off. 

“I don’t like you either.” Peter snapped back. 

They both moved in the same direction following the howl of the True Alpha.

Peter cast a sidelong glance at Stiles along the way. What an interesting development. He could definitely use this to his advantage. He'd have to work on Stiles a bit more but not much.  


*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> "Annoy Like the Wind" is a quote from Logan Echols in Veronica Mars. One of my favorite lines of all time.


End file.
